


Double Dipping

by Zeplerfer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Poor, Skinny Dipping, Thief, Wealthy, make-up sex, sex in water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, heir to one of the largest fortunes in the world, was bored and lonely until he met a reckless young thief named Alfred who taught him the importance of skinny dipping and make-up sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryclimes (veritasapientia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasapientia/gifts).



> Gift for StarryClimes in the 2013 Secret Santa Exchange!

"This is highly illegal, you know," Arthur whispered disapprovingly, his back pressed against the rough concrete in the dark New York alleyway. 

"Don't worry," Alfred said with a rakish grin as he continued tapping away on one of his many electronic gizmos. "They'll give you a slap on the wrist if we get caught."

"You won't be so lucky," Arthur warned. 

"Then we'd better not get caught."

Arthur sighed and waited patiently, watching Alfred work his technological magic on the building's security system. Arthur had heard New York called the city that never slept, but this late at night (or perhaps early in the morning) it seemed fairly quiet to him. The tap of Alfred's fingers and the occasional sound of a car driving past were the only sounds filling the night.

"Got it!" Alfred cried, stowing away his electronics in his backpack as he reached for Arthur's hand. Alfred's fingers were warm and comfortable, the calluses of his palm rough—but not unpleasantly so—against Arthur's smooth hand. Arthur felt an increase in his heart rate that had nothing to do with the fear of getting caught.

The young American punched in a code at a side door, and they slipped into the building as quietly as church mice. Alfred must have found a map of the place with his hacking because he led them confidently along deserted corridors and up narrow staircases until they reached the top floor of the building. They stepped out onto the marble floor of a Romanesque swimming room and even Arthur, who was accustomed to opulence, had to pause to admire the ornately carved columns and the high ceiling painted in gentle shades of blue to mimic the sky and fool the eye. 

Eventually Arthur looked down at the pool itself. Fresh water flowed from the mouth of brass lion heads at both ends of the pool, and the sound of those gentle waterfalls covered any noise from the street below. Lights from the bottom of the pool provided the only illumination in the room, giving it a dim, otherworldly glow. It was an exquisite oasis from the fast paced city outside. 

"This is lovely," Arthur murmured. "I do hope you brought swim trunks."

"Nope," Alfred said cheerfully.

Arthur turned around to find the other young man stripping off his clothes and piling them behind one of the pillars. He'd already taken off his shirt and shoes and was currently working on his tight jeans. Arthur caught his breath, admiring this new view as Alfred shimmied out of his jeans. The American wasn't overmuscled, but he had just enough muscles to provide definition and tone, exactly the way Arthur liked it. Alfred added his glasses to the pile of clothes and then slipped off his underwear, giving Arthur quite the full-frontal view. 

Alfred smirked at the gaping Englishman, took a few steps forward, and cannon-balled into the pool (showing off his toned butt in the process). Arthur was still trying to get his breath back as Alfred's head popped above the water. The young man laughed and tossed his wet hair. "Aren't you coming in?" he called.

Arthur crossed his arms. "I'm not going swimming in the nuddy. You should have told me to bring my trunks." 

Alfred swam to the edge of the pool with lazy strokes that showed off his well-defined arms. He rested those gorgeous arms on the ledge and smiled up at Arthur. "Are you kidding? This place was built for naked swimming! The alpha males of the city all pay big bucks so they can come here to swim together in the nude."

"You're joking."

"Nope! Scout's honor."

"You were never a Scout."

"Thief's honor then?"

"That I would believe." Arthur looked at the inviting water and the inviting smile on Alfred's face and felt his resistance melt away. He stepped behind one of the columns and quickly tugged off his clothes, pausing only when he reached his boxers. 

This was a bad idea, Arthur thought. It had been a bad idea from the very moment he spotted Alfred opening the safe in his family's penthouse. The young thief had jumped in surprise when he heard the croak of Arthur's voice from underneath the coffee table, telling him that he could steal whatever he bloody wanted so long as he brought Arthur ibuprofen and a glass of water for his hangover. It wasn't the most logical response, but Arthur had felt like he was dying.

He had woken up the next day in his bed, his headache mostly gone. When he checked the safe, a note near the front gave him a name, a number, and a suggestion that if he ever felt like drinking himself into a stupor, he should call and go on an adventure instead. For all his family's money, Arthur was bored and lonely. He didn't show the note to the police, and a few days later he gave Alfred a call. Alfred proved to be a delightful change of pace from Arthur's usual circle. He imagined himself to be some sort of American Robin Hood, using his hacking prowess to steal from the rich and give to the poor. Despite their vast differences, Arthur enjoyed their time together, though he worried each time he saw Alfred leave that the next time he would see the young man was behind bars. 

"Come on, Artie! The water's nice and warm," Alfred called, his loud splashes pulling Arthur out of his reverie. Honestly, this wasn't any worse than the group showers at prep school. With a deep breath, Arthur tugged off his final piece of clothing and dashed across the floor, entering the water in a graceful swan dive. The water felt like silk enveloping his body as he swam to the surface. Perhaps there was something to be said for swimming in the nude.

They splashed each other and played in the water beneath the palatial beauty of the sky-painted ceiling. With his characteristic exuberance, Alfred decided that two-player Marco Polo would be a good idea. After explaining the rules to Arthur (who was only familiar with traditional polo), Alfred closed his eyes and chased Arthur around the pool, finally catching him near the brass lion head at the shallow end of the pool. 

Alfred's hand landed on Arthur's chest and his eyes snapped open. They stared at each other, both panting from the exertion of the chase. Arthur was so caught up in the sight of sparkling blue eyes and gorgeous tanned skin, that he didn't notice as Alfred reluctantly pulled away his hand. "It's your turn now," he said.

"All right," Arthur agreed, though he had a slightly different game in mind. He closed his eyes. "Marco," he said, leaning forward with his lips pressed together. 

"Polo," came the whispered response. Alfred hadn't moved from his spot, and he was still there a second later as their lips met in a tentative kiss. Alfred's lips tasted of chlorine, but that wasn't enough to stop Arthur from deepening the kiss. The wet kisses continued until they were both flushed and out of breath.

For all of his worldliness in other areas, Alfred was surprisingly hesitant in his kissing. Then again, the American had never had the advantages of a prep school education. All-male boarding schools were a hotbed of homosexual activity, teaching Arthur valuable lessons outside of his official courses. He put all of that knowledge to good use, tilting his head at just the right angle and slipping his tongue between eager lips.

They pulled apart for breath and Alfred stared at Arthur with pure longing. Arthur heard the blood pumping in his ears and tried to remember the last time he had felt so much pleasure from a simple kiss.

A short beep from Alfred's phone was the only warning Arthur had before the young man grabbed his hand and pulled him up against the edge of the pool. "Sssh," Alfred warned, covering Arthur's lips with a gentle finger and pulling him into a crouch as they both pressed against the wall of the pool, hidden from view. Moments later, Arthur heard a door open and saw a beam of light sweep above them across the room. His heart beat frantically in his chest, but the light missed them and also missed the piles of clothing hidden behind the pillars. Satisfied, the guard closed the door and returned to his patrol. 

The enjoyment of the kisses momentarily forgotten, this time Arthur was fairly certain that blood pounding in his chest was from fear of getting caught. As the fear subsided, he noticed that his body was pressed flush against Alfred's legs. 

"We should probably leave before the guard comes back," Alfred whispered. "His shift wasn't supposed to start for another 15 minutes, but I guess he came in early."

Arthur nodded and reluctantly climbed out of the pool. Adrenaline had heightened his senses, making him ultra-aware of Alfred as the naked American slipped into the changing rooms and fetched two towels. Arthur blushed as he felt Alfred's gaze caressing his skin. They dried off and dressed quickly, trying hard not to look at each other, but glancing over anyway when they thought the other wasn't looking. 

The alley was just as dark and empty as they had left it and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief once they were safely outside the building. He grabbed Alfred's hand and squeezed it as they walked back to the Kirkland penthouse on Park Avenue. "Thank you, Alfred. Though might I suggest that if you feel like skinny dipping again, we go somewhere where it's legal?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Alfred laughed and gave Arthur a peck on the cheek before they reached the entrance to Arthur's building. 

Arthur shook his head and tsked. "Stealing kisses. Who knows what you might steal next?" he teased. He smirked and walked to the door, leaving Alfred to stand on the pavement gaping like a fish. 

The American was just going to have to learn that you couldn't take someone on an adventure without going on one yourself. And this intriguing relationship was the sort that promised to last a lifetime.

❃ ❃ ❃

_Three years later..._

It wasn't until Arthur lowered himself into the pleasantly warm water that he felt his anger begin to cool. He took a deep breath and unclenched his fists. He hated arguing with Alfred, but the American just didn't understand how much Arthur worried about him when he continued hacking on the edges of the law. 

Taking another deep breath, Arthur began to work off his anger with a fast breast stroke across the pool and back. Lap after lap, he swam until he felt the tension in his neck and arms begin to drain away. Finally breathless, he just let himself float on the water and tried to keep his thoughts from drifting back to his painful argument with his aggravating yet endearing boyfriend.

Arthur sighed when he heard steps echoing across the marble floor. "The pool is reserved for a private event," he called, irritated that someone had ignored the signs.

"Don't you think it'd be a better party with two?" a familiar voice replied.

Arthur jerked his head up and frowned. "Please tell me you didn't sneak in, Alfred. You promised me you wouldn't do this anymore. I bought you a membership and everything." 

"So what? You can't solve everything with money," Alfred said, crossing his arms as he leaned against a pillar. He was probably trying to give Arthur a serious look, but his pout made him look like an irritated puppy who didn't understand why he couldn't keep jumping up onto the table. 

"I wasn't trying to!" Arthur snapped. "I just wanted to help you keep your word," he explained, pausing a second to regain his calm. "I know it was only a little hacking and you didn't get caught, but that promise meant a great deal to me."

"Oh..." Alfred dropped his gaze to the floor. 

"And I shouldn't have exploded at you, but I'm upset because I worry about you."

"I know. I just... I don't wanna fight any more." 

Seeing the contrite look on Alfred's face, Arthur decided that it was time to offer him an olive branch. "Well, you can make it up to me by keeping your promise this time. No hacking. No theft. Nothing illegal."

Alfred nodded and started to grin. "I bet I know another way I could make it up to you," he suggested before he slipped off his shoes. 

Then, without giving Arthur any other warning, he jumped into the pool still fully clothed. Alfred laughed as the water splashed Arthur and pushed his way forward until they were pressed together in the middle of the pool kissing each other senseless. They kissed harder and deeper, releasing tension from their long and angry argument. After two weeks without sex, neither one could stop the needy moans from escaping his throat. Arthur gasped as Alfred lowered his lips to leave a hickey on the Englishman's neck.

Thinking of nothing more than pressing their bodies even closer together, Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and lifted his legs to circle Alfred's waist underwater. He moaned in pleasure and dipped his head back into the water as Alfred left a trail of hot kisses on his neck. When Arthur lifted his head up to give Alfred another deep, passionate kiss, he lowered his hands down the other man's back and frowned when he realized that Alfred was still wearing clothes. Arthur started tugging off Alfred's shirt, but growled in protest when the wet material clung to his body. That simply wouldn't do at all. He was horny enough to rip the shirt off if he needed to.

"Sweetheart, isn't public indecency illegal?" Alfred teased.

"Private club, private pool. Your argument is invalid. Now get those bloody clothes off!" Arthur demanded. 

With a few more tugs and a little assistance from Alfred he succeeded in freeing the cotton barrier from Alfred's handsome chest and tossing it away. The t-shirt landed with a splash in the shallow end of the pool, but the noise didn't register as Arthur's world narrowed to the passionate desire in his veins and the needy throbs from his loins, pressed tightly against his swim trunks. He couldn't remember when he had last wanted Alfred so painfully. "God yes, more, more!" Arthur begged shamelessly, breathing heavily as he lowered his legs and tried to pull down Alfred's pants.

Alfred panted between breaths, his muscles rippling across his glistening chest. He didn't seem to care that his glasses were speckled with water and askew, the result of Arthur's ravishing. "Hold onto these, sweetheart." Alfred placed his glasses on Arthur's face, gave him a kiss, and bobbed his head under the water. 

"Al!" Arthur gasped in surprise as Alfred pulled down his swim trunks. He shivered in pleasure when the American began sucking him off. It was the tightest, most intense blow job Arthur had ever received. Arthur rocked his hips forward while Alfred kept his lips tightly closed around the Arthur's cock to stop from breathing in water. The Englishman's body wanted to melt into the silky warmth of the water and he was grateful to the water's buoyancy for keeping him afloat as his legs turned to jelly.

Half a minute later, Alfred returned to the surface and gulped down several breaths of air, his cheeks bright red from lust and exertion. "Whoa. I don't think... I can keep that up," he admitted. "Maybe if... you floated... and I sucked between your legs?"

As bloody marvelous as a floating blow job sounded, Arthur wanted Alfred's cock inside him and told the American so in as many words. As he explained exactly what he wanted, Arthur kicked off his swim trunks from around his ankles. Even in his lust-addled brain, he realized that the sticking point would be lube. On that point at least, it seemed that Alfred had anticipated his concerns. The American grinned and pulled a bottle of silicone-based lube from the pocket of his jeans, which, if Arthur had been in any state of mind to appreciate it, would explain why Alfred wore his clothes into the pool. 

Eager to reunite after their argument, Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist again, moaning in wanton pleasure as Alfred gently slipped in a finger and slowly added two more. Arthur rocked up and down, taking advantage of the buoyancy of the water to help Alfred hit his prostrate. Seconds later it was Alfred's cock stretching him to his limits, setting his veins on fire each time Alfred hit his prostrate.

"Oh god, Arthur, Arthur," the American gasped with each thrust. His hands gripped Arthur's hips so tightly that they left white fingerprints on Arthur's flesh. Filled with suppressed longing from the past two weeks, he came into Arthur with a final, hard thrust that sent a tide of ecstasy throughout Arthur's body.

Arthur collapsed back into the water, his body floating on a wave of pure pleasure. He hummed in contentment as Alfred spread his legs and stepped between them. Moments later, Alfred's mouth was around his cock, encasing his cock in tight warmth. With just a few bobs of his head, Alfred sent Arthur over the edge. Arthur cried out in pleasure and enjoyed the pure euphoria of an orgasm after a fortnight of loneliness. He felt a small wave lap against his side as Alfred ducked under him and emerged near his head.

"I missed you," Alfred whispered, giving Arthur a soft kiss on the lips. It felt all the sweeter after their passionate sex.

As his flush faded and his heart rate returned to normal, Arthur glanced over to see an empty bottle of silicone-based lube floating near his head. "Water-proof lube," he noted. "You must have planned this in advance."

"Yeah," Alfred replied. "I was hoping."

"Well, that was one hell of an apology," Arthur said with a contented smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Quarter Christmas! I wasn't the first person assigned to give you a fic, but hopefully I made up for the delay by fitting all three prompts in one story. When I saw skinny-dipping and make-up sex so close together, I knew I had to do something romantic plus something smutty. Thank you for the cute and open-ended prompts!
> 
> And if anyone is curious, this is all based on a real place called the Racquet and Tennis Club in New York City that has an all-male membership and is famous for the guys swimming together in the nude. Yes, really. Thank you real life, for being more amazing than fiction.


End file.
